Heartbeat
by sassymartinski
Summary: [BOOK TWO] After getting rid of the Nogitsune, Stiles begins to see Olivia in a new light.
1. Chapter 1

**1\. Heartbeat - The Fray**

 **2\. Somebody To Die For - Hurts**

 **3\. Use Somebody - Kings of Leon**

 **4\. Cardiac Arrest - Bad Suns**

 **5\. All My Love - Ariana Grande**

 **6\. Catch - Allie X**

 **7\. Collide - Howie Day**

 **8\. Chasing Pavements - Adele**

 **9\. Emotional - Flux Pavilion**

 **10\. Electric Feel - MGMT**


	2. one

_A/N: Quick reminder that nothing happened between Malia and Stiles in Eichen House and nothing will happen for the purpose of my plot lines._

•••••

Remember me saying that I doubted things would be normal for long? Yeah, I was 100% right on that one.

The pack recently took a trip to Mexico to hunt down Allison's aunt, Kate, who captured Derek from his own loft. We thought Kate died back at the start of our sophomore year. Little did we know that Peter's claws went just deep enough to cause a transformation, and now she's some creepy ass were-jaguar thing. It's crazy, _I know._ But that's not the craziest thing that happened on the trip.

Somehow, Kate transformed Derek back into his teenage self. He has no memory of his family dying, him meeting Scott and the rest of the pack, or literally anything that happened in the last ten years. Now we're the ones who have to figure out a way to get Derek back to normal, if there even is a way. We never found Kate, either.

Nobody has spoken about the Nogitsune since we watched him disintegrate into nothing in the halls of the school. Stiles was now completely back to normal and sarcastic as ever. He was finding amusement in this entire Derek problem while I was trying to find a way to solve it.

My feelings for Stiles continue to get stronger and stronger everyday and I'm not exactly sure how to get over it. He hasn't seemed as interested in Lydia lately which is good, I suppose.

Lydia and I took a trip to the animal clinic with Derek to see if Deaton knew a way to return him to his actual age. He's out cold for now, but it won't last.

"How much longer do you think he will be asleep?" I questioned Deaton as Lydia slept in a chair. He picked up a scalpel and made a small incision in Derek that healed right away.

"Who knows." He replied simply, and I jumped slightly as Derek began to move. I kept my distance and watched as he sat up, eyeing Deaton with a perplexed look on his face.

"Derek, my na-" Deaton began before Derek ran off, making sure to claw at the veterinarian on his way out.

"Great. Just great. Scott's going to kill us." I sighed as Lydia began to wake up from her slumber.

•••••

I looked up to the chalkboard where Mr. Yukimura had written about a president who failed in business, had a nervous breakdown, was defeated for both houses of Congress, and lost as Vice President.

"Malia? One of our greatest presidents? Gettysburg Address?" Mr. Yukimura called on Malia, who had a highlighter in her mouth. Yeah, she's not really getting the whole being human thing yet. A cellphone chimed and Mr. Yukimura made a comment about everyone turning their phones off.

"Malia? Does anybody know the answer?" He asked before another phone went off.

"I said phones off!" He repeated himself, and I pursed my lips to hold in my laughter.

"Dad, that was yours." Kira pointed out, holding a pen to her mouth. A few chuckles sounded in the class and Mr. Yukimura checked his phone.

"Scott, call Lydia." He stated before setting it back on the desk.

Lydia had stayed with Deaton, and I didn't get the chance to tell Scott and Stiles about Derek before classes started. When Lydia called, Stiles, Scott, and I all left the school and went to the animal clinic.

"He looked like he was scared out of his mind." Lydia commented, pushing a piece of her hair back.

I took in a deep breath, "So if you're a teenage werewolf and you're scared, where do you go?"

"A wolf goes back to it's den, but Derek lives in a loft." Scott answered, locking eyes with me. I nodded and looked down at the metal table in front of me.

"Not when he was a teenager." Stiles interjected, pointing out that Derek doesn't remember anything from his adulthood.

"The Hale House? He wouldn't remember the fire. It wouldn't have happened yet. Say you do manage to catch up to him. What are you going to say to him? That his whole family is dead?" Lydia inquired, making a good point.

"I guess I'll have to. I can't lie to him." Scott replied. The whole situation was just a mess.

"Okay, I'll do it." Stiles stated, putting his hands on the table.

"I don't think any of us can. Remember, he can hear a heartbeat rising. When we find him, we tell him the truth." Scott spoke and everyone nodded in agreement.

"If he gets to his house first, you won't have to." Deaton pointed out, and I let out a long sigh.

"I want you to be honest with me. Absolutely and completely honest. Have you been time traveling?" Sheriff Stilinski had called Scott and told him to come see him right away. When we got there, we found little Derek sitting in cuffs.

"Hold on, what?" Stiles questioned, giving his dad a look of uncertainty.

"Because if time traveling is real, you know what? I'm done. I'm out. You're going to be driving me to Eichen House." His dad replied, causing me to cover my mouth and hold in my laughter.

"We found him like that." I joined in the conversation, putting my hand back down to my side. The sheriff gave me an "are you kidding me?" look and slapped his thighs.

"Where? Swimming in the fountain of youth?" He asked, and I let out a small chuckle.

"No. We found him buried in a tomb of wolfsbane in an Aztec temple in Mexico underneath a church in the middle of a town that was destroyed by an earthquake." Stiles spoke quickly while rubbing the back of his neck.

"You told me you were camping!" His dad intercepted, throwing his hands up in the air. I sucked my lips in, trying to contain my laughter once again.

"Yeah, we were..in Mexico." Stiles said, keeping his voice down.

"Derek's been aged backwards. He can't remember anything. We just need to talk to him." Scott interrupted as I shifted my weight onto my other foot.

"Yeah, well, so far he's not talking to anybody." Stilinski replied.

"He'll talk to me." Scott stated as Stilinski left the room to get Derek.

After Scott lied to Derek about his family and told him they just had to move out of Beacon Hills, he left Stiles and I to watch Derek.

"So, where are we going?" Derek asked Stiles, who had his hands on the steering wheel of the moving jeep.

"To Scott's house for a little bit, just until he gets back." Stiles replied, making a left turn. I was in the passenger seat next to him, tapping my fingers on my thigh quietly.

"I'm hungry." I commented, glancing at Stiles.

"We'll eat here." He spoke while pulling into the driveway of Scott's house.

When we entered the home, Scott's dad was there with bags full of food. Stiles tried to decline, but Derek and I were starving. He even went as far as to give Scott's dad a fake identity for Derek, saying his name was Miguel.

"So, uh, Miguel..what did you say your last name was again?" Rafael questioned, then took a bite of his egg roll. The four of us were sitting at the table and eating.

"Oh, its Juarez..Cinqua..Tiago." Stiles interjected, causing Derek to give him a confused look. I stifled a laugh and took another bite of my fried rice.

"That's a mouthful. How do you spell it?" Mr. McCall continued, directly asking Derek this time.

"Phonetically." Stiles answered simply, scooping a piece of beef into his mouth.

"Mr. McCall, you're an FBI agent?" Derek changed the subject, and Stiles sighed in relief.

"He's low level. Very low level. He doesn't even have a voice." Stiles spoke, and I snorted.

"So do you investigate fires?" Derek pressed for information, and I shook my head slightly.

Mr. McCall answered, "If its a federal crime."

"Oh my god, I wonder where Scott is. Shouldn't Scott be here by now? We should call Scott." Stiles said quickly, and I let out a chuckle.

"Yeah, where is Scott?" I questioned, going along with Stiles.

"Do you know anything about the Hale family?" Derek inquired, and I pursed my lips nervously.

"Alright, I think it's time for us to go. We will be upstairs." I stood up from my chair and made my way up the staircase to Scott's room, followed by Stiles and Derek.

 _Miguel Juarez Cinqua Tiago_? I'm in love with an idiot.

•••••


	3. two

_This is all going to seem very rushed if you haven't read the first book, so please do so before starting this one! It is on wattpad and here and is called Empathy._

•••••

"Do you want some?" Stiles questioned, holding an open bag of Hot Cheetos towards me.

"Hell yeah." I replied, taking a handful of the red snacks. I threw a few in my mouth and enjoyed the spicy taste.

Stiles turned a page in the AP Psychology textbook in front of him. It was kind of a miracle that he even made it into the class, and now I have to help him pass. He comes over every Wednesday to study the notes we received the past week because we have a test every Thursday.

"We're on techniques of cognitive behavioral therapy." I told him simply, directing him to the right page. He gave me a smile in response and began highlighting the page.

"Okay, what's the safe place technique?" I quizzed him, taking his textbook away.

"Um..I have no idea." He responded after thinking for a minute.

"A technique where the therapist has the patient close their eyes and go into an imaginary safe place to calm themselves during a panic or anxiety attack." I informed him, handing the book back. He made an "ahhh" noise, then highlighted the information in red.

"Okay one more, what does E.M.D.R stand for?" I read the question out of one of the pre-tests in the textbook, then waited for an answer.

"Eye Movement Desensitization and Reprocessing." He spoke, putting his hand up for a high-five.

"Good job!" I exclaimed, meeting my hand to his. He had a big smile and I couldn't help but reciprocate it.

"See, I'm not all that stupid." He joked, flipping to the next page in the book.

"Oh whatever." I said before punching him in the shoulder playfully.

"Fight me." He replied with a death stare. I pursed my lips and let out a small laugh.

"Come at me, then." I stated, waiting for him to playfully hit me back. He went to grab my wrists and I fought back, but I wasn't strong enough. He pushed me back onto the bed and pinned me, laughing as I fell back onto the soft mattress. His legs were on the right side of mine and he had my hands above my head.

"Your laugh." I chuckled, listening to his over the top giggling. He was really amused by this. I felt the blood rush to my cheeks when I realized the suggestive position we were in and I looked up into his eyes. He had that signature smirk on his face.

"Can you get off of me now?" I asked, even though I really didn't want him to. He could stay like that forever and I would be delighted.

"Oh, yeah." He answered awkwardly, releasing his grip on my hands.

"Okay, where were we?" I questioned, sitting up and returning my gaze to my textbook.

•••••

I decided to skip economics and watch the lacrosse practice because I really wasn't in the mood for math. I watched as the team ran onto the lacrosse field, keeping my eyes on Stiles and Scott. They were talking among themselves and I noticed a new player on the field. He was no older than fifteen, light brown hair, and fairly handsome.

"Hey, Lydia, do you know who the new guy is?" I turned to Lydia who was sitting next to me, and she nodded her head.

"Yeah, his name is Liam. He transferred from Devonfort Prep. I heard he got kicked out." She answered as the boys began practicing. He was in the goalie position and had caught every ball so far.

"Wow. He's really good." I spoke, watching as multiple boys attempted to make a goal. They all failed.

"Yeah, he is." Lydia replied, then looked down at her cellphone to respond to a text.

The rest of the day dragged on until the passing period before fifth hour. Scott, Stiles, Kira, and I were all talking against Scott's locker when Stiles brought up a crime that had been committed earlier in the day.

"An axe murder?" I questioned, giving him a perplexed look.

"A family murdering axe murderer." He stated, keeping his eyes on mine. I shook my head and looked down. Of course. Just another thing for us to worry about.

"I already heard about it." Scott spoke up, holding onto the straps of his backpack.

"Wait, what? You did? How?" Stiles inquired quickly, averting his gaze to his best friend.

"My mom called me. She knew we'd see it on the news." Scott explained as I bit the skin on my bottom lip nervously.

"Perfect, let's go." Stiles said eagerly, starting to move away from us.

"Wait, what? We have class in five minutes." Scott rejected him, keeping his ground.

Stiles took in a deep breath, "All right. Did you forget the part about the family murdering axe murderer?"

"Maybe we should just let the adults handle it." Kira finally spoke, glancing at Stiles.

"So you just want to stay here, school, go to class. Never heard anything so irresponsible in my life." Stiles stated, and I chuckled at the irony. Scott and Kira shrugged and walked away, leaving Stiles and I alone.

"Well, I'd go with you but I really can't miss history. I'm not trying to fail." I told Stiles, putting my thumbs in my back pockets.

"Yeah, it's fine. Hey, can we talk later? After tryouts? Do you mind waiting? It won't be that long." He asked, and I nodded quickly. He gave me two thumbs up and then adjusted his backpack straps.

"Awesome. See you then." He stated, then leaned in and gave me a quick peck before running off. My eyes widened as I stood still, practically frozen in my tracks. I pursed my lips and furrowed my brow before turning and walking to history.

•••••

Liam hurt his ankle at tryouts so Stiles and Scott took him to the nurse. I was sitting on a staircase by the boy's locker room, waiting for Stiles to come out. Every time the door opened, I'd look up to see somebody that wasn't him exit; until it finally was him.

"Hey, sorry I took so long. Liam's going to the hospital. He got hurt pretty bad." He said, approaching my spot on the steps. I nodded understandingly, remaining in my sitting position. He didn't say anything about the kiss, which I was partially thankful for.

"It's all good. I hope he's alright." I replied while looking down at my hands. Stiles sat down next to me and then set his lacrosse bag down on the floor.

"So, I've been meaning to talk to you about something." I turned to face him, making eye contact.

"Oh, okay. What is it?" I inquired as he gazed into my eyes. I could sense that he was very nervous, and that made me nervous.

"Well, ever since everything went down a few months back with the Nogitsune and all that, I've been feeling different." I listened intently, noticing his hands were shaking slightly.

"Feeling different about what?" I questioned as his soft eyes stared into mine. I felt my heartbeat begin to rise as I started getting concerned about what he was talking about.

"You." He stated simply, narrowing his eyes slightly and smiling. I swear my heart dropped into my stomach.

I ran my tongue across my bottom lip before speaking, "What do you mean?"

"Is it not obvious?" He joked, followed by a small chuckle. I didn't say anything, just shook my head.

"Oh. Uh, I like you, Olivia. I like you a lot. I don't know when it became something deeper than a friendship, but it did." He continued, moving his eyes away from mine. I felt choked up and part of me thought it was all one big joke.

"Wait, really?" I asked, biting my lip. He turned his face back to me and nodded once with a small smile. My stomach was turning now and I couldn't find the right words to say. A wide grin spread across my face and all I wanted was to kiss him again.

"I feel the same. I have for a while now. I just thought you were still crushing on Lydia." I chuckled, scratching the back of my neck. I literally felt like someone was doing cartwheels in my stomach. How was I supposed to react? It almost felt surreal.

"Oh, no. I gave up on that a long time ago." He replied, and I could feel my eyes begin to glow as his hand brushed against mine.

"Your eyes." He stared into them in an admiring manner. When he intertwined his fingers with mine, I could feel his emotions flood into my mind. He was feeling joy and anticipation. Almost excitement.

"I'm happy, too." I smiled at him, tightening my grip on his hand. He pursed his lips slightly and gave me a bright smile before pulling me into a hug.

•••••


End file.
